An accumulating conveyor system can provide an endless chain and several workpiece carrying devices, such as pallets, that are associated with the conveyor chain. Existing accumulating conveyors are not as reliable or efficient as desired. The reliability of the accumulating conveyor can be compromised when pallets become misaligned with respect to the conveyor chain. In addition, the efficiency of existing conveyor systems is compromised when pallets are immovably associated with respect to the conveyor chain. When the chain is stopped, all the workpieces moving along the conveyor line stop as well.